Devices with guide plates are known in the prior art. Although the fiber-reinforced polyamide material predominantly used today for such plates has the characteristic of being highly stable and strong, a disadvantage is that such plates have low resistance against abrasion at the point of contact with the rail base. This is evidently due to the fact that the lateral support faces lying against the rail base quickly become worn due to the large amount of load alternations, the passage of each individual axle of a train corresponding to one load alternation.